Atlantean Short Stories
by Atlandim
Summary: Short drabble-ish stories about our favorite characters! Mainly Milo/Kida. Will post more in the future. Rated T just to be safe.


**Hello my fellow Atlanteans!**

 **As I am writing 'Kida's First Love' I am facing major writer's block. So, instead I am giving you all something to enjoy as you wait for me to update my fanfiction. Do not worry, I shall update Kida's First Love very soon!**

 **These are just a collection of short drabble-ish stories. They are really short and if you like these then I promise to make more! Just read and review!**

* * *

 **#1 Third Time's a Charm**

"Two for flinching!" Milo had been punched by Audrey a few times, and after she finished she paused and the realization hit her face. "Oh wait, that was three."

 **#2 Priorities**

It was September 1914, a month before our story began. Milo was on a break eating his sandwich in the park while reading some notes about the Shepherd's Journal. He noticed a couple passing by laughing and holding hands, and he couldn't help but sigh. Love was not in his plans anytime soon. Finding Atlantis was more important.

 **#3 Pretty Girl**

Every once in a while when they would go swimming, Kida would joke about when they first met. "You still swim pretty girl, do you Milo Thatch?" She would ask him as she would take off her sarong. She loved seeing him blush.

 **#4 Forbidden**

After the talk with her father, King Kashekim forbid for his daughter to talk to those outsiders. Being a rebel, Kida didn't listen. As soon as she stepped out of the palace, she noticed there was one waiting to talk to her already as well.

 **#5 Panic**

He was panicking, and he was hurt. He was sure that these men speaking Atlantean would kill him. As soon as he saw that beautiful woman staring at him, his panic disappeared.

 **#6 Worth It**

As he saw the wonderful view of the city on top of the statue, he realized that all that he and his grandpa went through to find Atlantis was worth it. He felt on top of the world, and that made him tear up. His grandpa would be proud.

 **#7 Fight**

After they married, it was difficult for them to get into a lover's quarrel. Because when Milo would get mad, Kida couldn't stay mad. There was something about Milo being angry that would make her kiss him on the spot and he would always follow along.

 **#8 Swan Lake**

It was the first time, Kida saw a ballet performance in the surface world. The whole crew tagged along with them to see Swan Lake. At the end of the ballet, Milo turned to look at his wife tearing up. Mole, on the other hand, was crying like a baby.

 **#9 Lust**

Believe it or not, Helga once knew what real love was. With Rourke though, it was quite the contrary. Sometimes a woman has her needs. Both she and Rourke knew how to satisfy their hunger for each other pretty well, and that was quite enough for them.

 **#10 Home**

As they were touring the city, Princess Kida was so curious to learn where Milo was from that she wanted to know more. "Tell me more about your country of origin. What is the name of the King of America?"

 **#11 Miracle**

Kida remembered praying to the spirits that someday she can understand her own language so that she could learn about the past and help her people. The spirits eventually answered her prayers in the form of a scholarly man with a diminished physique.

 **#12 Change of Heart**

"Your highness, look!" One of her hunters had noticed the outsiders. She would have ordered to kill them as soon as they spotted them, but something told her not to. They kept a close eye on them instead.

 **#13 Loss**

The day when Atlantis was saved, she was sad from the loss of her father. The day after that, she was sad of the thought of Milo leaving with his companions. She knew that it would be like facing another loss, and that he might never come back to Atlantis ever again. That thought made her cry even more.

 **#14 Chemistry**

"One night, that is all," the king ordered. As they were leaving, Milo turned to look at the princess and he saw the same look of disappointment in her face. He knew that they both felt longing to know more about each other, and one night was not enough.

 **#15 Forever**

Milo whispered into Kida's ear, "I will love you even after my last breath, and far longer than that. As long as time goes on, my love for you will go on along with it."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Please don't forget to review! It means a lot!**

 **Atlandim**


End file.
